Saving Renee
by sweetinpink625
Summary: During twilight. "Bella? Ummm it is Phil," in the background you could hear a distinct scream, "Bella well your mom and I are in some trouble... " His voice sounded off, but I could tell that my mom screaming.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is what I think should have happened when James called Bella. **

Bella's POV

I could feel it was too early again when I woke, and I knew I was getting the schedule of my days and nights slowly reversed. I lay in my bed and listened to the quiet voices of Alice and Jasper in the other room. That they were loud enough for me to hear at all was strange. I rolled till my feet touched the floor and then staggered to the living room.

The clock on the TV said it was just after two in the morning. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the sofa, Alice sketching again while Jasper looked over her shoulder. They didn't look up when I entered, too engrossed in Alice's work.

I crept to Jasper's side to peek.

"Did she see something more?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a little to dark, out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living-room. One side of that entrance was stone- a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

"That's my mother's house."

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Jasper slide closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger. The panic stayed dull, unfocused.

`Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked at her numbly.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" the words were like a life vest, holding my head above the flood.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother . . . he came here for my mother, Alice!" Despite Jasper, the hysteria bubbled up in my voice.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love . . . Alice, I can't-"

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured me.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's the only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog, realizing what was happening. I forced my eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped.

I walked to my room and shut the door, slammed it really, so I could be free to go to pieces privately. This time Alice didn't follow me. For three and a half hours I stared at the wall, curled in a ball, rocking. My mind went around in circles, trying to come up with some way out of this nightmare. There was no escape, no reprieve. I could see only one possible end looming darkly in my future. The only question was how many other people would be hurt before I reached it.

The only solace, the only hope I had left, was knowing that I would see Edward soon. Maybe, if I could just see his face again, I would also be able to see the solution that eluded me now.

When the phone rang, I returned to the front room, a little ashamed of my behavior. I hoped I hadn't offended either of them, that they would know how grateful for the sacrifices they were making on my account.

Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that, for the first time, Jasper was not in the room. I looked at the clock- it was five-thirty in the morning.

"They're just boarding the plane," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours to keep breathing till he was here.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

My stomach twisted uneasily at her words.

But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised, but I was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She handed the phone out to me. Your step-dad, she mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Ummm it is Phil," in the background you could hear tons of people screaming, "Bella well your mom and I are in some trouble . . . " His voice did not sound like his, but I could tell that one of those was my mom screaming.

"What happened?!" Holy crap! Why is mom screaming?! Then I heard a rustle and heard the phone being taken out of Phil's hand. "Phil?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice- the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials. He spoke very quickly.

"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother or Phil, so please do exactly as I say, and they'll be fine." he paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Phil, stay where you are.'"

"No, Phil, stay where you are." My voice was barely mor than a whisper.

"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice was amused, still light and friendly. "Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for Phil to suffer. As your walking, please say, 'Phil, pleas listen to me.' Say it now."

"Phil please listen to me," my voice pleaded. I walked very slowly to the bedroom, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back. I shut the door behind me, trying to think clearly through the terror that gripped my brain.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'Phil trust me.'"

"Phil, trust me."

"This worked out rather better than expected. I was prepared to wait, but your stepfather arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier that way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I waited.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you would be able to get away from then if Phil's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

Somehow, there had to be a way. I remembered that we were going to the airport. Sky Harbor Airport: crowded, confusingly laid out . . .

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for Phil," the friendly voice promised. "You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with Phil if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." My voice broke.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." I already knew where I would go, and where this would end. But I would follow his instructions exactly. "Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day," he said politely.

"Where's mom?" I asked tersely.

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please."

I waited.

"It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that Phil called, and that you talked him out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Phil.' say it now."

"Thank you, Phil." The tears were coming. I tried to fight them back.

"Say, 'I love you, Phil, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Phil." My voice was thick. "I'll see you soon," I promised.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up.

I held the phone to my ear. My joints were frozen with terror- I couldn't unbend my fingers to drop it.

I knew I had to think, but my head was filled with the sound of my mother's screaming. Seconds ticked by while I fought for control.

Slowly, slowly, my thoughts started to break past that brick wall of pain. To plan. For I had no choices now but one: to go to the mirrored room and die. I had no guarantees, nothing to give to keep my mother or Phil alive. I could only hope that James would be satisfied with winning the game, that beating Edward would be enough. Despair gripped me; there was no way to bargain, nothing I could offer or withhold that could influence him. But I still had no choice. I had to cry.

I pushed the terror back as well as I could. My decision was made. It did no good to waste time agonizing over the outcome. I had to think clearly, because Alice and Jasper were waiting for me, and evading them was absolutely essential, and absolutely impossible.

I was suddenly grateful that Jasper was gone. If he hade been here to feel my anguish in the last five minutes, how could I have kept them from being suspicions? I choked back the dread, the anxiety, tried to stifle it. I couldn't afford it now. I didn't know when he would return.

I concentrated on my escape. I had to hope that my familiarity with the airport would turn the odds in my favor. Somehow, I had to keep Alice away . . .

I knew Alice was in the other room waiting for me, curious. But I had to deal with one more thing in private, before Jasper was back.

I had to accept the fact that I wouldn't see Edward's again, not even one last glimpse of his face to carry with me to the mirror room. I was going to hurt him, and I couldn't say goodbye. I let the waves of torture wash over me, have their way for a time. Then I pushed them back, too, and went to face Alice.

The only expression I could manage was a dull, dead look. I saw her alarm and I didn't even wait for her to ask. I had just one script and I'd never manage improvisation now.

"Phil was worried. He wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced him to stay away." My voice was lifeless.

"We'll make sure he's fine, Bella, don't worry."

I turned away; I couldn't let her see my face.

My eye fell on a blank page of the hotel stationary on the desk. I went to it slowly, a plan forming. There was an envelope there too. That was good.

"Alice," I asked slowly, without turning, keeping my voice level. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house I mean?"

"Sure, Bella." Her voice was careful. She could see me coming apart at the seams. I _had_ to keep my emotions under better control.

I went into the bedroom, again, and knelt next to the little bedside table to write.

"Edward," I wrote. My hand was shaking. The letters were hardly legible.

**I love you. I am sorry. He has Phil and I think my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.**

**Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them, it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.**

**And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask of you now. For me.**

**I love you. Forgive me.**

**Bella.**

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once.

And then I carefully sealed away my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the reviews I got last chapter! :) even though it is mostly the same as the real chapter lol but there is a BIG twist coming up lol** **this is the last chapter that will e mostly the same.**

**thank you soooooo much for reading:**

**CSIinTraining18**

**aleigh-cullen**

**locknessmonster11**

**Jessie Maude**

**and if I miss someone else thank you! Now one with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

It had taken much less time than I'd thought- all the terror, the despair, the shattering of my heart. The minutes were ticking by more slowly than usual. Jasper still hadn't come back when I returned to Alice. I was afraid to be in the same room with her, afraid that she would guess. . . And afraid to hide from her for the same reason.

I would have thought I was far beyond the ability to be surprised, my thoughts tortured and unstable, but I _was_ surprised when I saw Alice bent over hte desk, gripping the edge with two hands.

"Alice?"

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed. . . My thoughts flew to Phil. Was I already too late?

I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She turned her face away from me, into his chest. "I can't see Bella. Where's Bella?"She said.

"I'm right here," I replied.

Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

"What did you see?" I said-and there was no question in my flat, uncaring voice.

]

Jasper looked at me sharply. I kept my expression vacant and waited. His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and mine, feeling the chaos. . . for I could guess what Alice had seen now.

I felt a tranquil atmosphere settle around me. I welcomed it, using it to keep my emotions disciplined, under control.

Alice, too, recovered herself.

"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before."

She finally looked at me, her expression smooth and withdrawn. "Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport." I was very calm, too. I went to the bathroom to shower. Almost as if I were borrowing Jasper's strange extra sense, I could feel Alice's wild-though well-concealed- desperation to have me out of the room, to be alone with Jasper. So she could tell him that they were doing something wrong, that they were going to fail. . .

I got ready methodically, concentrating on each little task. I left my hair down, swirling around me, covering my face. The peaceful mood Jasper created worked its way through me and helped me think clearly. Helped me plan. I dug through my bag until I found my sock full of money. I emptied it into my pocket.

I was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven. I sat alone this time in the back of hte dark car. Alice leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in my direction every few seconds.

"Alice?" I asked indifferently.

She was wary. "Yes?"

"How does it work? The things you see?" I stared out the side window, and my voice sounded bored. "Edward said it wasn't definite. . . that things change?" it was harder than I would have thought to say his name. That must have alerted Jasper, why a fresh wave of serenity filled the car.

"Yes things change. . . ," she murmured- hopefully, I thought. "Some things are more certain than others . . . like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds-make a new decision, no matter how small- the whole future shifts."

I nodded thoughtfully. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," she agreed, wary again.

And she hadn't seen me disappear until I made the decision to meet James. I tried not to think about what else she might have seen. I didn't want my panic to make Jasper more suspicious. They would be watching me twice as carefully now, anyway, after Alice's vision. This was going to be impossible.

We got to the airport. Luck was with me, or maybe it was just the odds. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed- so it wasn't surprising that his was. But it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that might be the only chance.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. I led the way, for once more knowledgeable about my surroundings than they were. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded. Alice and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago. Places I'd never seen. And would never see.

I waited for my opportunity, impatient, unable to stop my toe from tapping. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Alice pretending to people-watch but really watching me. Every inch I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. It was hopeless. Should I run? Would they dare to stop me physically in this public space? Or would they simply follow?

I pulled the unmarked envelope out of my pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather bag. She looked at me.

"My letter," I said. She nodded, tucking it under the top flap. He would find it soon enough.

The minutes passed and Edward's arrival grew closer. It was amazing how every cell in my body seemed to know he was coming, to long for his coming. That made it very hard. I found myself trying to think of excuses to stay, s=to see him first hten make my escape. But I knew that was impossible if I was going to have any chance to get away.

Several times Alice offered to go get breakfast with me. Later, I told her, not yet.

I stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, when I only had thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers changed. His plane was ten minutes early. I had no more time.

"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.

Alice stood. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm feeling a little . . ." I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say.

Jasper stood up. Alice's eyes were confused, but- I saw to my relief- not suspicious. She must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the tracker's rather than a betrayal by me.

Jasper walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me. I pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for what I really wanted. And there it was, around the corner, out of Alice's sharp sight: the level three ladies' room.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here," he said.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remembered the time I had gotten lost from this bathroom, because it had two exits.

Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators, and if Jasper stayed where he said he woud, I'd never be in his line of sight. I didn't looked behind me as I ran. This was my only chance, and even if he saw me, I had to keep going. People stared, but I ignored them. Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a ful elevator headed down. I squeezed in beside the irritated passengers, and checked to make sure that the button for level one had been pushed. It was already lit, and the doors closed.


	3. NOTE

I am so sorry to say that this is not an update. I am also sorry to say that this is not sweetinpink625. I am EJ 12212012. I know sweetinpink625 personally. We go to the same high school. I am her new Beta, and also her friend. I write this because there is a little problem. She is fine physically and no one close to her is in bad shape, but she can no longer update.

**_NEVER FEAR!_**

She will be emailing the updates to me, and I will be updating for her. We couldn't stand to leave you guys without updates.

The reason sweetinpink625 can no longer update herself is because her mother says Twilight is "too dark". She can no longer read the books or go on Fanfiction. It is all very tragic! She is so sad that she cannot update for you guys anymore, but she is glad she can get to you guys somehow. She can still check her email, so send her PMs if you have questions. I will just be copy and pasting her replies to you.

Sorry about the note, and sweetinpink625 wishes you guys all the best! TWILIGHT RULES!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The elevator doors took forever to open, but finally, they did. As soon as the opening was big enough for my body to squeeze through, I was in the parking lot, looking for the Mercedes. If I were back in Forks, it would have no problem finding the shiny new car, but I am in Arizona, in an airport parking lot. I walked through the whole fourth level, for a few minutes. Finally, I spotted it in the corner, on the other side of the parking lot. Before I was halfway there, miraculously, I tripped.

This was not the time for the uncoordinated side of me to come out, as it usually did; I have to save my mom and Phil! As fast as I got up, I went down once again. This time I was sure it wasn't me. I felt something role under my feet. Searching the floor with my arms, I felt some metal, at the same time I smelt the salty smell fill my nostrils. Ugh, blood. Great. Like I really needed the Cullen's to think I was forced against my will to leave the airport. For all I know, Alice and Jasper are looking for me right now! I would rather die, knowing I saved my mom's life, then live knowing that she died because of me.

Getting up once again, I dragged the metal with me. In my hand was a pair of car keys. Maybe for some miraculous reason, my luck was changing for the day. I pressed the button and I saw a Nissan 350z convertible light up across the garage. I ran over to the car, only tripping three times. No wonder why the Cullen's like nice cars! This is amazing!

I sped out of the garage and airport and I was on my way to my house. In less than a half hour I was at my house, looking around and hoping that Mom and Phil were really here, and that James was just trying to get to me.

"Mom! Phil! You guys here?" I got no reply. So I went to the phone where I saw the number James was talking about. Tapping in the 480 number, I waited for a reply. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Well done Bella. I thought you wouldn't be able to do this. Anyways, you need to go to your old ballet studio. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh, and be expecting a visitor in the Nissan." Panic over took me. He knew what the car looked like? Was he really at the Ballet Studio? Who was waiting for me? Victoria? Laurent? Who else could it be?


	5. Chapter 4

Although I didn't want to go and face whoever was in the Nissan, I knew I had to, to save my mom and Phil. Walking through my home I realized how much my life has change, and I would never get a chance to make it right again.

Suddenly the phone rang. On the third ring I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh Bella! You made it there! Thank goodness!"

"Yeah Ch- Dad. I made it. Does it amaze you that I can drive?"

"Of course not Bells, it's just that teenagers your age are disappearing here. There has been at least two a day."

"Please tell me Angela is okay?"

"Well I don't know to tell you the truth. We don't know what the person wants."

" Jake?"

"I'm sorry Bells he's gone too." No it can't be. What is happening to them?

"How many of the people I know are gone?"

"Most of your friends Bells. Jessica, Angela, Jake, Michael, Eric, even the Cullen's are gone."

"Are you sure? You sure they didn't just run off?" please let it be that instead of what I think it is.

"For the most part, yes. There was no forced entry, but there was in the Cullen's and Angela's. It looks like Angela struggled and the kidnapper did something to knock her out because there is evidence that she was dragged out of the house."

Fear overtook me. I knew I was the reason they were disappearing. I just hope I can save them before James or Victoria hurts them. God only knows what he has in mind for them. "dad, I gotta go. I need to think. Bye."

With that I hung up and collapsed on the couch. I had just barely sat down when there was a loud knock on the front door. Crap! Mom! I looked through the peep hole and standing on my front porch was a police officer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in about two years, but I am back and going to try and get through this story! And yes, this is still against my mom's will, but at this point I just don't really care! Thanks for the patience!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Opening the door a skinny nerdy police officer who looked more like a character on criminal minds stepped inside as I cautiously stepped back.

"May I help you?" Uncertainty noticeable in my voice.

"The chief of Police in Forks Washington wanted me to come and make sure you are safe. Apparently there are teenagers disappearing there and he wants us to keep an eye on you, so I just wanted to let you know that I will be outside, and if you are going to go anywhere I wanted to comfort you that I will be right behind you." Oh such comforting words! Note the sarcasm.

"Thank you Officer-"

"Pullman."

"Okay, thank you Officer Pullman." A grimace wanting to make itself known.

Just then the phone rang once again and Officer Pullman went back to his car allowing me the privacy to take the call.

Pressing answer while looking at the caller ID probably wasn't the best idea. As soon as I put it up to my ear I saw the number that I memorized to heart. Edward. I could here them all in an uproar over me being gone, Edward above all. The agony in his voice stabbed me to the soul, but I couldn't get weak now. I had family to save and I wouldn't leave them abandoned now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and with that, I hung up tears streaming down my face.

I hopped in the Nissan after telling him I was on my way to the grocery store which thank goodness one was adjacent to the ballet studio.

As I parked the car in the parking lot as Officer Pullman did, who had changed into his 'casual' attire of tan dress pants and button down sweater, a bright red flash behind him was seen. I looked in horror as Victoria grabbed Officer Pullman from behind, giving me a sadistic smile and running towards the studio. As the realization came that they just kidnapped someone trying to protect me, a hysterical cry escaped my lips as I walked with determined footsteps towards my impending doom. Before they kill me, I will get them to let Officer Pullman go. He probably has a family waiting for him, and I refuse to let more suffering occur because of me.

The front door was locked as was expected, so I grudgingly walked around the building to the east side entrance. As I crept closer to the door that I knew I would never walk out of, I said goodbye once again to the things that I held dear to my heart. This time, the sun was at the bottom of my list. Edward, the Cullens, Charlie, and then lastly the sun.

Renee's dominant scream was heard in the foyer of the studio. Entering the practice room where a single scream was coming from a smaller practice area, Laurent greeted me, his eyes charcoal black with hunger. Guess his vegetarian diet didn't work, if he even tried it. Behind him was a beautiful vampire with eyes that were a brilliant gold just the Cullens' are. Her expression was unreadable, with a possible hint of sympathy, but when she looked at Laurent a need and desire for him was obvious. She wouldn't help me.

Laurent just nodded his head to his left, with yearning for his hunger to be satisfied in his eyes, where I was bombarded with Jessica, Angela, Michael, Eric, Lauren, and a senior whom I always exchanged a hello with at school named Elizabeth, all with their backs against the wall, tear stains covering their faces; except for Elizabeth. Perhaps out a sense of being the oldest trying to be strong for them, but in her eye there was the fear that everyone else was exerting. Jacob seemed to be in a cold sweat, small trimmers going through him.

Looking at the opposite end of the room was a pool of red hair leaning over a form. I walked over to her to demand the release of Officer Pullman, only to get out a "He never did anything, let him go" before her smile turned into a snarl. In the next instant I processed her bending over the still form, as Officer Pullman started to scream.

A 'no' escaped my lips as I felt my legs collapse, anguish filling me as I understood that this would be everyone's fate. They would all die in a sense. Never able to go back to their normal life, never to accomplish what was set out for them to do before I came into their lives, damning them to this fate. Jake to never get off the rez and go to college, Eric to see Angela's blush as he picked her up for prom; nothing.

I gave up trying to look strong. There was no point. I could see it in all my friends' eyes. They understood what this meant. They knew their fate. The mixture of hate from Lauren and Jessica, acceptance from Angela, Eric, Mike, and Elizabeth, and recognition on Jacob's face was all steered towards me, as if I was the ring leader. Then all faces turned to ones of shock and horror, looking right behind me.

"Oh come now, don't feel so bad; it's only one life, well at least to start out with." I looked up, reaching my eyes to James' cold, black, dark, soulless pits gaining energy from the fact that all these innocent by standers were here because of me. "Although technically we should include your interesting step father Phil and your dazzling mother Renee. They are an interesting couple. Your mother's blood is just as tempting as yours, just easier to get to." An arrogant smile lacing his features. Everything was then forgotten. Officer Pullman's screams, Jake's tremors, my mom's dying scream: everything.

"What have you done to my parents?" I said conviction and anger coloring my features. I stood up; inches away from what would be my death, staring down his throat. How dare he even think about harming anyone I care about? He will not lay another finger on them because of me.

"Oh ho! Touchy! They're just fine in my terms. Still… living." He turned to Laurent and the other vampire. "Now Irina, would you be so kind as to grab Phil and make sure Tanya helps you control him?"

After he turned his attention back to me, we stood stock still, gazing into each other's eyes, analyzing what to do next. It was then that I remembered the names: Irina and Tanya Denali. Friends to the Cullens, or so they thought. In the distance Phil's booming voice was heard, demanding to see me and to know what was going on. James features turned to one of amusement and turned his attention to the doorway.

Phil came running through the double doors, much too quickly for me to process, picked me up and cradled me in a protective stance similar to that of Ed-his. I looked up to his face, noticing with how much ease he carried me. Just as I feared, his eyes were a dark blood red. He was thirsty, that much was obvious.

"Phil, get out of this room. It's going to be okay, just get out of this room. Please. Go stay with mom." He looked down at me torn between his thirst and my mom. Thankfully, he turned and ran out the door, back to Renee.

"Oh Bella, that won't be necessary. You see, we aren't staying here. We are all going for a little drive. I'm not sure where to yet since as soon as the decision is made, your succulent friend Alice will see. Correct Tanya?"

Turning to see whom had tried many times to catch Edward's eyes I was amazed at what he gave up, for me. Her strawberry blonde hair that went to her mid back, slimming figure, and soft facial features were beyond any comparison. Not as beautiful as Rosalie, but she was in her same playing field. Even with her bright blood red eyes.

"That's correct James. Any decision will no doubt be seen by that little freak. And we may want to get a move on since the Cullens already knew to come here. They'll be here any minute." Edward! Alice!

"Well let's pack the food to go, and I'll prepare the message for them." He focused once again one me as Tanya, Irina, Victoria and Laurent began to remove my friends from the room. James stalked towards me, my feet slowly slithering back till I hit a wall.


	7. Chapter 6

**HAHA! Updating regularly now! Hopefully! Still having some problems uploading but with EJ12212012 helping me it should be fine! Also, if you're looking for good stories, check out hers. They're awesome! **

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Oh come now Bella, it was just a prick of the finger. Don't act so much like a human. I just needed your proof on the letter kind of as a seal to the deal." A smirk escaped James' lips as he threw me in the back of the car with the others. Tanya was driving the other car, with Laurent, Irina, Renee, Phil, and Officer Pullman as passengers. Victoria was in the driver's seat with James in the passenger seat driving the car with their 'luggage.'

We all sat in silence for what felt like hours. The sun was going down before the silence was broken.

"Why did you bring us here, freak?" Lauren's nasally voice reached my ears. I turned in fright, thinking she was talking to James and Victoria, knowing she would be the first to die if it came to that. When my eyes made contact with hers, I was surprised to see her anger kindled towards me.

"Excuse me?" Had I heard her right? Please tell me she was focused on me and not the sadistic vampires in the front seats.

"Gosh Bella, and here I thought I was the blonde one. You. You're the reason we're here, right?" As much as I wanted to argue with her, I knew that she was right. It was my fault that they are here, either to become meals or part of the undead world. One that I will never be a part of. One that Edward refuses to bring me into. One that Renee and Phil were now a part of.

"You're deductive reasoning skills are exemplary! How did you ever figure it out Sherlock?" I feigned shock, bringing my right hand to my upper chest. Stifled smirks were protruded from Jacob, Angela, Eric, Mike and Elizabeth, amusement subtly coming in their eyes.

"Well it was kind of obvious since when you came in, you were a total wreck by the way, and those creepers" nodding towards the front of the car "all came alive."

I tried to not hint at the irony of her comment, now knowing how little they knew about the situation. What surprised me most was Elizabeth speaking up.

"Don't be so daft Lauren. Have you not noticed that those 'creepers' as you called them are inhuman? Or how they bit that guy in the neck? Or even their eyes! Or strength! Or that they suck blood!" So maybe I spoke too soon.

Rolling her eyes, Lauren once again looked in the rear view mirror. "Excuse me capturers? Why did you get this one?" pointing her thumb at Elizabeth. "It's obvious that she's crazy in the head. I refuse to be near her. Please get rid of her now!" James turned around, a dark desire dancing in his eyes, "I think that's a great idea- what was your name? Lauren? Victoria call the other car."

Victoria mumbled quickly on the phone then closed it as the cars stopped alongside the freeway, and a moment later, Elizabeth was being dragged out. Glaring at Lauren, I jumped out of the back and started running towards James and Elizabeth. Suddenly, my knees buckled under me and I flung to the floor. Just my luck. Knees and hands stinging, I stumbled up only to have Victoria grab me and sling me over her shoulder, running back to the van.

As I was thrown in once again, everyone held sorrow in their eyes, not daring to meet my eyes except for Lauren who had a disgusting smile on her face. I made up my mind then and there. No more sweet innocent Bella. No more bottling up my emotions. So I did what I've been dying to since I moved to Forks. Hands already fisted, I punched her, right in the jaw. "Shut up. Don't say another word to me, or I'll do more damage to your pretty little face."

We all sat there in silence, waiting for James and Victoria to get back in and continue driving. Someone would find her body. They wouldn't have any idea what happened to her. How she arrived in Arizona so quickly, or what happened to her: nothing. But her cries never stopped. They began to get louder, coming closer until they were right next to us. They then slowly began to fade. The door to the other van opened as another scream was heard; Officer Pullman's.

Perhaps this was the idea all along. Change all of my friends one by one. Give them what I desire. What's even worse is I can't decide which one is the better option. The fact that they are still alive in a way: forever a teenager, stuck with a monster inside of them as Edward would say. Or would it be better for them to just die?

I woke up to the sun shining brightly at me. Is this finally a bright day in Forks? I felt pressure on my stomach. "Edward?" I opened my eyes looking for the gold eyes that I was so used to seeing every morning. Instead I saw Mike laying his head on my stomach, fast asleep. Trying not to cringe, I tried to process why I was in the back of a van with Mike when one voice triggered my recent events.

"It's amazing how much sleep food needs isn't it Vicky?" I saw Victoria smirk at that comment. "Dear Bella, for your own good I hope none of your friends or family have gifts especially Lauren. It's so entertaining to see your temper change whenever she opens that mouth of hers. I think I'm going to keep for a while. She'll be my pet."

"She has nothing to do with me, so why don't you just let her and everyone else go? You got me so let everyone go. Vampires included." I don't know why I was standing up for Lauren now, but I knew for a fact that she doesn't deserve what her uncivil acquaintance with me has offered her.

"Victoria, didn't I tell you we should start to get to know our food more before we kill them or whatever we intend to do with them?" His smile rolled across his features as he stared longingly at the back of the van.

"James, you have been doing that. Remember, I was the first one you played with before biting me. We had a lot of fun before my transformation, and continue to do so." Her tone and facial features were as suggestive as it could get. "So why do you need others? Especially...her." at that last part, I discerned her jealousy of that possibility. My jaw was open wide as I realized what they were insinuating about all of my friends and maybe even as far as my family as well as me. There was no way I was going to allow theat. I would die if I had to, to keep them away from even the low lives of Lauren and Jessica.

**SOOO anyone else grossed out yet? Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating last week! Spring Break! And because of difficult AP teachers, I may have to make my regular updates once every two weeks… sorry! But necessary; and it will continue, don't worry ;) Oh! And I fixed that mistake EJ12212012! Sorry to everyone who got confused!**

The car drove for what felt like years. Finally we stopped at what appeared to be an abandoned factory. As all of us were ushered inside I realized that Laurent and Irina were missing. But that was soon forgotten when I saw Phil and my mom. Her once short reddish brown hair was now a few inches longer, down to her shoulder blades, her form was more filled out and every step was graceful and precise.

Even though every muscle in my body ached for her comfort, my conscience was hyper-aware of her new found senses and diet. She was now what I was supposed to run in fear from, but I guess my danger magnet kicked in as I became aware of my deliberate steps in her direction.

"Mom" I said hesitantly as her head snapped quickly up and her eyes went black. My mind told me to back up, but my feet were rooted where they were. Being unable to move, my eyes widened as Renee stalked forward, gazing at me as a lioness would gaze at the weakest antelope. I looked around, trying to find a way to avoid and hid from the new-found predator in my mom. My eyes landed on James; eyes holding amusement as he watched the exchange between us.

As Renee was a few inches from me, Phil was immediately by her side, trying to pull her back and calm her down. I watched in amazement as Phil and Mom made contact: how her eyes immediately began to go back to amazing blood red eyes. Astonished, I took a cautious step towards her; mom looked up a smile lacing her features as if I was just coming to visit and not us all being held hostage. Immediately following I was in a hug with my mom.

"Oh Bella honey! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" As she spoke at barely an understandable rate, she scanned me, checking for any sign that something was wrong. What surprised me was how much I missed my mom. Sure, she was horrible with technology, a little eccentric, but in her own way she took care of me. Her cooking was a bit out there, but- I guess she no longer needed to worry about not being able to prepare meals for Phil; just help him find it, and even then he could accomplish that just as well as she could.

Before I could sooth my mom James surprisingly shattered the moment! Notice the sarcasm was laid on thick.

"She is for now, no scratches, perhaps a few bruises, and nothing that she didn't deserve." James answered my mom's questions quicker than my mom asked them. I let an angry sigh escape my lips as I tried to unsuccessfully calm myself down; perhaps it worked a little, just barely enough so I didn't bark back a smart comment.

Instead, I turned to Phil whom was still close to my mom, his arm on her shoulder. I didn't even bother addressing him. I ran into his arms, colliding with the chest that I used to purposefully knock off balance in which I succeeded multiple times. Although I haven't known Phil long, he felt like a second father to me. It amazed me that even through his time with Renee how he made my mom feel comfortable. He was able to relax her if she was stressed or couldn't control something in her life. I appreciated that he was able to eat my mom's cooking. It was apparent how different her style was and that he was able to control his hunger around my mom astonished me. He probably went days without an edible meal half the time, but he still did that for her and I was thankful for his ability to smell the scent of a fine meal, and still stomach the food that didn't turn out how it smells.

A few hours passed where the vampy guards allowed us to roam in the large workroom of the factory. As I was trying to spend as much time with my mom and Phil-which I was surprised they were able to do- someone cleared their throat behind me and had Phil glaring, Renee smiling encouragingly and a scowl on my face: Mike.

"So Bella- what's up?"As I turned around I quickly did a roll of the eyes to mom and Phil. They smirked just loud enough for it to reach my ears only.

"Mike I'm so sorry that you were dragged into this situation. I had no idea-"

"Look it's fine." A small smile played on his lips. "I at least wished I had gotten kidnapped by vampires during school and not while I had some plans with the guys." By guys, I presumed, were the basketball jock Josh Mattheuson and his friends. These so call friends would play merciless jokes on him to see if he was always a little obedient dog: which he has been constantly thus far in their relationship. I almost felt bad for the guy- or at least I would if he would stop staring at me at every opportunity. Thankfully it had somewhat stopped since he had started going on a few dates with Jessica.

I gave Mike a thankful smile as he brought up our current predicament with ease and no fingers pointed, ready to blame me. I turned, wanting to decide what to do.

I went in my own little corner and thought of what we were going to do. How could I tell the Cullen's where to find us? I could risk trying to find something to write what I knew down; somewhat risky, but hey, I was surrounded by sadistic vampires, newborn vampires, in an abandoned factory, with Lauren as one of the few to keep me company! What was more dangerous than this? Heck, I think my danger magnet is on at full strength for the moment, but I will be ready for it now.

My other options included having Phil or Renee run away and try to find them, but they were newborns, definitely not what you want to roam free without constraint. I could try to walk around and try to get outside to view the sign of the building and… and what? I cried out in frustration, got up from my corner and decided to roam. As I paced back and forth I knew I just needed to decide on one and act. Decide. Decide. Just make a decision and do it. Then it struck me; if I make a decision Alice may have a vision of it no matter what! No matter how trivial the decision was. So now I just had to decide what to do.

Well, Lauren was always close by yet… but that was just too harsh. She hadn't angered me since the last time that she opened her mouth. With a contemplative sigh I stood up, ready to go speak to my mom and Phil, that is if Renee was feeling up to dinner as company.

As I walked over there I was cut off by none other than Eric.

"Hey Bella, I know you said the future was dead for you in the school newspaper, but I have to know; what do the Cullens have to do with these blood-sucking people? Why do they all look so gorgeous?" After a moment passed in which I didn't answer he added "Off the record of course."

I hesitated a moment longer, straining my neck to find Angela. She was on the opposite side of the large area, staring off with a contemplative look on her face staring at nothing specific.

"Look Eric, I don't know what to tell you exactly. The Cullens just happen to be- of the same background as them, but definitely not like the ones you've recently had the pleasure of meeting. And as for that second question, I have an idea but no real answers." I felt bad lying about that, but for the moment I didn't want his excitement for learning something new and finding that will most likely be one of them, or their meal, be combined to make him go over the top with his emotions. I wanted him to remain calm and keep him thinking that he was 'in the know.'

With a satisfied look on his face, full of knowledge, Eric gave me the rite of passage to get to my parents; always so thoughtful of him.

I made my way over to Renee and Phil, whom both had smiles on their faces and were trying, and quite succeeding to stifle their giggles.

"Now do you see what I have had to endure? Even some of the girls see me as the 'shiny new toy' that everyone wants to use as Jessica put it." I sat down on a hunk of metal with a humph, crossing my legs with my elbow on my knee, and chin resting on my upraised hand.

Before our conversation was able to progress, James came up to my family, speaking loud enough for all of us humans to hear.

"Alright, recess is over! Go to the northeast wall and sit silently. Now go!" Everyone began to move as his next words echoed. "Oh sugar, yes you," pointing at Renee "you don't need to sit, it's a horrible habit to act human truly. I am positive you and your mate would enjoy the view better from up here anyway." I ended up being next to Lauren against the wall because of my amazing luck.

James led Mom and Phil on top of the manager's office in the building. He barked orders at Victoria to put the items in the middle of the floor. As we all looked at what they were, we beheld a knife as well as a gun beside it.

Moments later two pairs of loud male protests were heard as Laurent and Irina lead in none other than Charlie and Tyler. Just F-ing great. I should have seen that coming.

Charlie's eyes darted quickly around, his sheriff side taking over, assessing the situation. As his eyes landed on mom, they flickered for a brief second before zeroing in on me. His eyes shone at me, as if trying to tell me that he was going to get us out of this. I just hoped he didn't do anything rash or stupid.

So of course he did. As soon as his eyes settled on the gun and knife, he jumped to the floor and picked up both weapons in one smooth swoop. This lead me to believe that I didn't get my coordination skills from him.

Too quickly to be seen, Irina and Laurent jumped into action to stop Charlie from doing anything, keeping the pretense of humans up somehow. James stood stock still, a sadistic smile wrapping around the side of his face. The knife was pushed in the tussle over our way, a few feet in front of Jessica and Lauren's feet. The gun was more in front of me. A moment later it was over as Laurent had his hand securely placed around Charlie's neck, thankfully not squeezing.

At this stalemate my instincts decided to kick in. I tried to hold back the feeling, but I couldn't. In the second that everything was stock still, Lauren jumped up, grabbing the knife by her feet; not even a second later, I dived for the weapon in front of me, and my instincts told me to keep it hidden for a second for some reason; and although I knew that the vampires saw that, I listened to my thoughts.

Lauren gathered the knife she quickly swiveled towards me, a greedy and deranged look in her eyes, aimed at me. Aw crap. I slowly walked back, waiting for the long speech that all villains in movies recite in different ways. A few seconds later, after I was able to process the look on James face: one of entertainment, I saw my family and friends look on in fascinated humorous horror at the fact that Lauren was threatening me, as the monologue started.

" Bella, I can't believe you ruined my life. You waltz into_ my_ town, acting as if you own the place, take away all I ever wanted without even caring, and now, you tear me away from my life. You are the reason we are here, so if we dispossess (did that on purpose btw) you than we can go back to our lives." And with that, her hand holding the knife was being brought up to the level of my throat.

**Read and Review! I know, a cliffy, but hey, it's not a bad one….**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, that last chapter had a pretty bad cliffy, but I had to stop it there if you ever wanted an update from me so be happy… or be happy. **

** Bella POV (as always)**

Of course at that moment where Lauren was stupid enough to think she was above all I didn't really care what she was saying, so I stood slowly, looking her in the eyes as she brought the knife to the level of my throat. Although still a good four feet from me, I hoped she didn't move much closer. But of course, she did.

"Look, I don't care if you don't like me, but I wouldn't do that if I were you." As I finished patronizing her, I brought the gun into her view, cocking it and aiming at her, a smirk on my face.

All those summers ago when Charlie took it upon himself to make sure I knew how to shoot and aim a gun was now thankfully becoming useful. Although not an expert at shooting, I was good at precision, not necessarily accuracy.

The look on her face would have made me laugh if it were under any other circumstances. The scowl that had found its home on her face permanently had shifted into one of shock; but that only lasted a second. And of course I would have still found it humorous if Sadistic James didn't have to belt out an unneeded belt of laughter.

"Oh please Bella, you wouldn't shoot me; sure your dad's the sheriff but you're too sweet!" Sarcasm coated her voice. "Sweet, innocent, perfect Bella would never hurt a fly!"

Her voice rose the more she talked, and so did her ego as she finally realized that no one was stopping her; not the blood-sucking guardians, not even anyone of our friends or my family; even though they had plenty of opportunities to do so. Lauren sustained her anger and thrived on this fact. As she once again began to approach me, I couldn't stop a roll of the eyes.

"Look Lauren, put your big girl panties on and take a look around you." I paused at that moment for dramatic effect and a hope that she would actually think about what I just said; instead, she literally looked around, shrugged, and plastered the smirk back on her face.

Then I continued, not even caring to cover the humor in my eyes and tone of voice. "I meant that figuratively by the way. Now, this 'sweet, innocent, perfect Bella' is pretty pissed off at the moment; I wouldn't mess if her if I were you, especially when she has the superior weapon and actually knows how to wield it." I motioned to her hand holding the knife, pointing out that it wasn't stable or sure in her hands.

Lauren's jaw dropped to the floor, eyes wide with how I had just treated her, no doubt amazed at my hostility. I hoped that she would calm down and we could continue on with our 'adventure'. Yet, I was gaining a strange satisfaction with myself. There was a carnal part of me that didn't want Lauren to digress; I was gaining momentum and I didn't want to stop. I had all of this pent up energy and anger that I needed to get rid of, so why not through what was provided for me?

Thankfully I stopped to think about my actions. Lauren couldn't help who she was; she didn't ask to be kidnapped by a coven of fictional vampires. No matter how much she annoyed me on a normal basis, she had a family whom I hoped cared for her back in Forks. I lowered the gun marginally, directed now right around her right hand and thigh. Regret filled my body as I found myself quoting Hamlet's adage, or wise words, 'Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; and thus the native hue of resolution is sickled o'er with the pale cast of thought.'

As I pondered this all sound was dead around me. I could hear the scream of Officer Pullman grow exceedingly louder, and then stop suddenly. Figuring that he had completed his change I decided it would be a bad idea for blood to be spilt directly in front of a newborn vampire- or even three if I were to include Phil and Renee. With a sigh, I twisted the gun in my hand, looking for the safety lock so that Charlie could take care of it after that point so that the gun wouldn't go off randomly.

It was now even more remotely silent now that only Elizabeth was screaming and surprisingly Officer Pullman hadn't come barging out yet. That is probably why when Jacob and a few other sucked in breath quickly in anticipation, I knew Lauren was up to something. I twirled swiftly to face her, as I had turned and started walking to a flat surface to safely place the gun; Lauren was running towards me, knife raised. I was in shock just as I was when Tyler's van was coming towards me. How odd that now it was Tyler's skank coming towards me, with the intent to do me harm.

Suddenly a bang followed and a shrill sounded from Lauren as the knife clanked down to the floor beneath her and her raised hand was being clung to her chest promptly after the noise. She shrank to the ground and crawled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. But that was hard to hear in itself as James and Victoria were both laughing profusely about what had played out before them.

It took me a second to understand that I had shot Lauren in the forearm; thankfully it had gone clear through so there wouldn't be any digging to be taken place, but the scent of blood had already reached my nose, the smell of metal and rust. I quickly shut my eyes, hoping that if I didn't see it that it didn't exist; but of course that didn't help. Why was that not as satisfying as it would be to punch her? I was then enveloped in darkness.

I was overlooking the shorelines of the reservation, off coast, looking at what lay before me. The sun was actually shining for once, as I lay basking in the suns warmth. All was calm and tranquil before me. I could smell the salt in the air and hear the waves hit the side of the vessel I was aboard. Sucking in a deep breath, I enjoyed the freedom that was derived from the view.

Suddenly, the tranquil ocean shifted to one of power and anger. The sky displayed a bright red; the waves began to enlarge, hitting more ferociously against my boat, swaying as it tried to go out to the ocean. I attempted to keep my balance as I was being thrown about the deck, with little luck. Falling to my knees from the wrath of the ocean, I turned to see a wave the size of a wall looming in the distance, coming my way. In horror, knowing there was no way to avoid it, I watched as the dark water came down upon me, turning the vessel over and throwing me in the black current below.

I found it almost impossible to keep my head above water; I began to take on water; my legs and arms felt like lead. I didn't have the energy to continue; my eyes closed, giving in to the call of the sea.

"Be strong Bella, don't give up. We will find you." Startled by Edward's voice, I jumped up, opening my eyes expecting to see Edward, instead finding that we were all back in the car with Renee, Phil, Charlie and surprisingly Officer Pullman, whose first name I still didn't know. They all looked concernedly at me as I realized I was awake.

After a good chastisement from Charlie reprimanding me for first of all letting my guard down and also for shooting someone, he and mom congratulated me one my 'courage.' He stayed in the far corner, away from the dazzling vampires.

"Bella, are you doing alright?" I looked at Charlie's face, knowing I would find embarrassment for asking me such a question.

"Dad, I'm fine, really; just a bit dazed from-that." I said, a disgusting taste rising in my mouth. I turned my attention to Officer Pullman. "So, Officer Pullman, how do you feel?" Anxiety colored my features, knowing that another newborn vampire would possibly set all of them on their own rampage, kind of how it is with a group of girls, how once a month, one starts and it just kind of trickles down to everyone else.

With a pretty attractive smirk on his face, he responded. "Please, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Spencer. And to answer your question, I feel completely at ease, especially after the consumption of the fire I feel as if I am finally free of any holds; at least figuratively." Officer Pul- I mean Spencer, turned and looked pointedly at James who seemed to be driving the car with Victoria keeping an eye on us in back.

It amazed me that all of these newborn vampires were able to control themselves so well. Maybe the Cullens over exaggerated the first year. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Edward said. There is always the possibility that he didn't want me to be changed; that he just wanted a pet for a few years to play with the poor pathetic human. I looked up to find Spencer looking at me. I had every intention of getting to know him since I basically cost him his way of life.

"Bella, let's just get the introductions out of the way. I'll start. I am currently 23 and unattached. I've been on the force for seven months now; or I guess up until three days ago. I am an only child and an orphan at 9. I went to live with my grandpa who was murdered a few days shy of my 18th birthday. That is why I decided to become a police officer: to protect the people from things that they can't control and to help those who have to live with the side effects of one stupid decision that wasn't even their own." After a short pause as I pondered what he had said he spoke up again. "Now I believe it's your turn."

"Okay, mine's not _that_ type of interesting though. I am currently a junior at Forks High School and 17. I lived with my mom here in Phoenix until a few months ago when I moved to Forks Washington to live with dad. There I met a few different groups of people to hang out with. One group is joining us on this escapade and the other is hopefully following _swiftly_ behind." Inside, I chuckled at my word choice. "That group is like my second family; you've got the parents who are the sweetest people in the world. When they realized they couldn't have kids, they adopted. Then you have the beauty of the family dating the big goof-ball of a brother; following them there is the enthusiastic one that drives you insane half the time balanced out with her mate, the somewhat 'emo' careful guy of the family. Then lastly is my boyfriend." I paused before coming to the conclusion that I might as well get everything out on the table while I still could. "Oh! And I forgot the mention, they're all like you, just golden eyed but if you want to go to the 'vegetarian diet' then you're eyes will turn gold as well."

I watched as realization dawned on everyone's face but Charlie's, whose morphed into one of confusion. It was Renee that broke the silence.

"Do you mean to tell me that my only daughter has been spending her time around a group of vampires? And not only that but is dating and _kissing_ one of them!" If I thought her voice was scary before her change, now it was unbearable.

"Bella, what the h*** is your mother talking about? The Cullen's are leeches, and you didn't tell me? I need to protect you and the town because that's my job, and how the heck am I supposed to do that if my own daughter won't tell me about a group of killing machines when she probably lip locks with one on a regular basis?"

"It's not like that mom and dad. And dad, don't even try bringing a gun to them, they will not feel threatened in anyway." After a pause I began again.

"Now for you to truly understand what my extended family is as well as you guys, shut and listen; please." I added the please because of Renee's sour look. "Oh and James, since this is your responsibility as their sire, feel free to add in anything I forget seeing as I am not even one of you, or responsible to watch the one's changed during their first few years."

With a laugh his response was "Whatever." Then he turned to Victoria. "I did tell you I liked them feisty. This is much more fun I've had in at least one hundred and seventy two years. Take control of the wheel, I want to hear this."

I explained to them everything about the Volturi, their one law that was strictly kept if you wanted to remain alive. I explained the two different sources of food and the burning in their throats that was interestingly not present. We tried coming up for reasons as to why that was as Phil remained silent. Of course James had to insert his two cents.

"Now sweet cheeks" he said to Renee "Our dear Isabella hasn't necessarily told you everything. The reason for this whole escapade was to get her out of this situation with this Edmund guy. That's why you are all here now, kind of like an intervention on Isabella's behalf and to help convince her of the fragile position she has, especially if the Volturi find out about her when Edmund hasn't even promised her eternity; in fact, he refused to change her at all.

"That is why I've been watching you guys, and I am certain of why you newborns are unaffected by blood. This, like everything else, is our sweet Bella's doing. Her powers are so strong even before her change. It is almost a protection technique to shield her from harm. It's quite… seductive. I'm thinking of not sucking you dry Isabella as I originally planned to do. You're even more fun than the one one hundred and twenty three years previous. So I have reached the conclusion that I will change you, eventually. Your fate is no longer linked to the swine that you call a boyfriend and it is no longer the same as the reservoirs that are stored in the other van and right there" tilting his head towards Charlie "trying to find a way out of my stone vice. We will celebrate with a feast that is being kept warm in their natural form. When I finally decide to change you and the transformation is complete, you will be mine in every way possible."

**Ugh! Shiver! Most disturbing thing ever! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So any ideas where James is going with this? And does anything he said have any truth to it? Read to find out! **

**Bella's POV**

A shiver ran down my spine. Vile rose in my throat and I forced it back down as I tried to focus on other things that were less disturbing. It didn't make sense to me how I could possibly be the cause of the 'maturity' of the newborn's thirst; the Cullen's said I was a shield, but not a physical one. But my mind couldn't focus on that for long. It was something James had said: 'the reservoirs that are stored in the other van.' And Charlie! He was making a portable kitchen out of my friends and Charlie; he wasn't going to change them as I so naively believed earlier. They were going to be sucked dried, for me.

That was the most disturbing comment in the world, and I had to find a response to that! I tried in vain to find something to say that could free us all; but there was nothing to break all of our bonds. One of my only options was to have them get out of it by death-which really didn't sound like a good route. The second option seemed like the best; everyone gets free but me; and it would be simple. All I would have to do is do and be whatever he wants me to be, but only if he lets them go. I could be guaranteed freedom after the change if I pay attention and somehow find someone to teach me to fight.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, trying to keep my heart at a normal beat. I decided then and there that no matter what happens, I will be the one to finish James and Victoria even if it kills me. They have overstepped my boundary and now I have the ball in my court. They will wish they were never turned once I'm done with them, but first, I have to get them to trust me, which is going to be the worst part.

Before I could form my response perfectly, Victoria slammed on the brakes throwing Charlie and I forward. Astonished I looked up to find her glaring directly at me; it was then that I realized that James already had a mate, so why did he need me except for his sick pleasure; which would mean that as soon as he loses interest we all die.

The car began to slowly inch forward on what I could hear and feel to be a bumpy gravel road; I had to make a decision on how to execute my plan soon.

* * *

We stopped shortly later at an abandoned house right outside of the city of Surprise Arizona. We were all 'assisted' into the house, even the vampire hostages. The only one left in the car was Elizabeth, who was still screaming in one of the vans because of the venom. I guess even a sadomasochistic vampire like James had his limits. Limits I was determined to manipulate.

Inside there was a piece of wood that resembled a table, splinters of wood that were once chairs, and bugs everywhere. Disgusted, Lauren and Jessica refused to sit down, while Jacob just sat on the board of wood which cracked under his weight, causing a few snickers to escape from a few of us. His laughs were heard as well as he repositioned himself now completely on the floor.

Jake offered me a seat on his lap; since no other places were present, I took him up on his offer despite the look Charlie was throwing at Jake and the awkwardness that was sure to be present. But I couldn't focus on that as when I sat down, I began to sweat even more profusely due to Jake's body heat.

"Jake, do you feel alright? You're burning up!" Instead of a response as would be normal, he just kind of smiled, it not reaching his eyes.

After that we all were silent, lost in thought; about what I have no idea. All I know is that all I was able to focus on was my plan, which wasn't much of a plan. I would promise to do what James wanted me to do, as long as my friends were set free, and I wouldn't try to escape. I had faith that Renee, Phil, Spencer, or Elizabeth would find a way to help me dispose of the vulgar thing that was once supposedly humane.

Suddenly, I was yanked up from Jake's lap and had my hands covered by a cold hand as simultaneously others shrieked in panic and surprise before their screams were muffled. A deep chorus of laughter was heard surrounding our group, some laughs like tinkles as others sounded more like harsh intakes of breath or wheezes.

The hands were removed from our faces and as our eyes readjusted, I discerned about twenty vampires, smiles on their faces; they all looked familiar in some way, but I only was able to recognize one with surety, which was Elizabeth. My eyes roamed the crowd once, looking for the familiar faces of my 'inmates.' I found Spencer, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at Elizabeth and the other vampires; but that light-heartedness was quickly changed into one of reproach as we made eye contact. I felt as if he could sense what I intended to do to save those I cared about: and also those I didn't really care about.

Thankfully, the now even smaller house was so full mobility and hearing was out of the question. There was a buzz between all the vampires, even though they were more than able to answer 'quietly.' Belting was heard from a short fifty year old who was almost bald but a blond man with a random cowboy hat made out of black masking tape. He seemed to know something that I didn't know.

Jake was able to make his way back to me through the crowd and whispered about said person: "Boy that guy reeks of chemicals, even more than your teacher Mr. Banner ever did. When was the last time he ever had a bath?"

"Jake, what do you mean 'he reeks'? Wait, what color are his eyes?" Before Jake could even respond, the man as if he heard us, made his way over to us, his light blue eyes full of amusement.

Before he reached us, Victoria attacked him, her eyes pitch black with rage. As she reached him, he dodged out of her way and grabbed for her throat as he sidestepped, pinning his now apparent fangs at her skin.

"Don't ever think about touching me again you insolent fool; just because you have to become subservient to get some and think I'm just some pathetic human-"he looked up at me briefly, then continued "no offense- I am a lot more rock steady than you think I am. And you should know by now not to go for obvious kills. You're apiece crap on the wall so suck it!"

I stared in awe at the vampire who then began his way back towards us as if he had just greeted an old friend. I was excited to have this guy around, if only for interesting company. My eyes caught on Spencer and Liz laughing together in the background, mischief apparent in their eyes. I'd have to ask them about it later as now I was curious about this vampire coven and where they came from.

As he reached us I understood what Jake meant by smelling like chemicals, this guy smelt like he showers in that crap. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, and thankfully I didn't have to start the conversation as he started speaking first.

"So it looks as if I can be of assistance to you; you are after all found in quite a sticky situation, especially with this place packed like sardines and this time, I'm not joking." Flabbergasted, I looked at the smirking old man, remembering being told the same thing not three weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_It was roughly three weeks ago on one of the occasional sunny days when the Cullen's were forced to stay home. I was on my way to my third hour English class when I passed the science department and of course because it's me, my feet found their way to a science experiment, which happened to be very sticky. I found it impossible to get my feet unstuck, and no one stopped to help. Who the heck leaves a science experiment in a crowded hallway where people get pushed around? The warning bell came and went, followed by the late bell, and I was still stuck in the hall. _

_Thankfully, someone approached and I didn't realize it was Liz until she laughed at me and my luck. _

"_So it looks as if I can be of assistance to you; you are after all found in quite a sticky situation, especially with this place packed like sardines." _

_Sarcasm of course was coated thick in that comment, but what surprised me was that she was actually able to help me. I've never known anyone who has rubbing alcohol in their bag for school, but apparently she's prepared for anything. _

_End of Flashback_

**Hoped you enjoyed! Hope you enjoyed the surprise in Surprise Arizona! What do you think is going on with these random vampires showing up? Any ideas about the blood thirst? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long! Although I feel like I haven't done much this summer, preparing for college combined with my mother has left me mentally exhausted. I finally got Microsoft on my computer so I _should _be able to update more regularly before school starts in September.**

**Bella POV**

I was frozen in shock for what felt like eternity, but knew it was only a few moments before I was able to actually process this newfound knowledge. As I was about to discover what exactly Liz was capable of, they all disappeared except for Liz herself as James made himself known. It had surprised me somewhat that he hadn't stepped in when Victoria was thrown to the floor by what seemed to be a vampire that looked like a human- even if he wasn't real, but who knew that but a select few of us?

James walked straight up to Liz- as if he were analyzing her, then a smirk landed on his face, and he breathed into her ear . "Three days of pain did you much good."

Without even a pause on her part, she coolly responded: "I agree with you on accounts of me, unfortunately it doesn't seemed to do you as much good, especially seeing as you were so easily snuck upon. What bites?"

I had to stifle a giggle along with Renee and Phil. When I looked at their faces I couldn't help but burst out laughing, something James didn't seem too happy about as he shot me a demeaning look.

He turned his attention back to Liz and cryptically stated: "It won't be long before you know exactly 'what bites.'"

After James' esoteric response I was set on guard, knowing he would for sure make his statement be brought to pass. He passed out a small sub sandwich and a bottle of water for each of us humans, most likely to ensure we would die how he wanted and not from hunger or thirst.

Jacob devoured his within seconds as did Charlie, Mike, Eric and Tyler. They looked on hungrily as all of the rest of us savoured what little food we received; all of us, except for Lauren in all her glory as she adamantly refused to touch or even eat such inferior food. When she threw it to the boys, they all jumped for the scrap of food and tore it into crumbs in the process of fighting for it.

When our lovely captor questioned Lauren about her appetite, she described her delicate stomach. Apparently James found her worthy of his generosity, therefore taking her away from the crowd of miscreants seeing as she was the one who was suffering with her arm- which it had been decided that it had to be cut off or 'taken care of' due to infection and whatnot. When I saw what the bullet had caused- what I had caused, I blanched, feeling lightheaded as I knew what James would most likely do.

As he led her to a different room we all watched in anticipation, not knowing what to expect, although I felt as if I knew with a certainty that James would take care of not only her arm, but her whole body in one way or the other especially seeing as she refused what he offered her for food and would soon die if she didn't consume something.

* * *

Just as the screaming started, Tyler barreled up and ran to the room that held James, Victoria and Lauren. He put the pedal to the metal and ran straight through the door, not thinking about who he was trying to stop. We all screamed at him in caution- Eric probably the loudest as unlikely as it was. Moments later, his screams joined in with Laurens but were far shorter than hers. Apparently my 'power'- which I was almost one hundred percent positive it wasn't mine- was not enough to stop James and Victoria from draining a teenage boy.

The next few days passed in quiet mourning, as James took no notice of me but daily took a boy and a girl to change, starting with Jessica and Eric, followed two days later by Angela and Eric. I made a mental note to ask James about why he was changing two a day later. Elizabeth and Spencer were inseparable during those days, as was Phil and Renee, leaving a plethora of silence between Jake, Charlie and me.

Over the past few days Jacob had been getting worse; he had a raging fever and was very moody. We couldn't stop him from shaking no matter what we did. Charlie tried yesterday to get James to take Jake to the doctor. Instead of responding he looked directly at me and said: "At least the vampire doctor will be here in a few days' time to look at him if everything goes according to plan." And with that he left, leaving only my screaming friends to be heard.

Angela and Mike had just begun their screaming at the same moment that Lauren's heart gave the last beat that it would ever give. We watched in fascination as Lauren came out looking as if she was doing a shoot for some charitable agency- her missing hand and some of her forearm just adding to the look of a beautiful girl in need of some charity.

Her blood red eyes landed instantly on me as they narrowed. The bile rose in my throat as I hoped that her bloodlust was under control. That hope quickly died as I saw her eyes turn a coal lifeless black as she became a blur barreling towards me. Out of the corner of m y eye I saw Jacob fumbling to get up and help me. I closed my eyes before I saw what he would do- waiting for the impact, but it never came. A growl was heard, but it didn't sound like it came from a vampire. It sounded like a wolf warning its attacker to stay away, as if it was protecting something.

I slowly opened my eyes to be looking at a gigantic russet colored wolf standing in front of me and Charlie- Jake nowhere to be found- its hair standing up and growling viciously. I gasped in awe as did Charlie and Lauren- whom had stopped inches in front of the wolf. She had her fingers covering her nose and had a disgusted look on her face.

The growls slowly started to quiet down and eventually stopped, but only because Lauren had run to the window to get a breath of fresh air, even if she didn't need it. As she came back she did so slowly and spoke around the wolf- eying it cautiously, to me.

"I always knew Jacob was huge and all, but how did you get this disgusting person to only now turn into _that?"_ She pointed at the wolf, and then continued. "Poor little Bella can't take care of herself so she has a protective pet in the form of a human being. How pathetic is that? Now it all makes sense as to why Edward likes you, you and your friends are so weird that is where he gets his laughs for the day. Is that it?"

Her laugh was demented as she zeroed in on me. A ferocious snarl broke from the wolf's mouth. I was still trying to process that the wolf in front of me was my old childhood friend Jacob Black when James, Victoria, Laurent, Irina, Tanya and all my family and friends that were already vampires came out of their area.

James and Victoria stood in fascination at Jake as Renee, Phil, Elizabeth and Spencer stood frozen like a pile of stone. James turned to look at Tanya and Irina and started yelling at them.

"Would you mind explaining why you decided to take one of our natural enemies as a captive? Is that why it took you so long to come back with him? You had to fight the pack of those?" After a very short pause he commanded. "Well?"

Tanya stepped forward as she held her head high. "It doesn't matter, he's a Black so it was necessary seeing as he was the only one in his family that had not yet turned. Perhaps if you take a look at the bigger picture and look on the positive side, us getting this _dog_ will benefit you in the long run." As she said that she slowly snaked her way forward, her beauty being magnified as she knew exactly what her best features were and how to expound on them.

I didn't quite understand her implication, but Irina must have because her frown contorted into a beautifully amazing sneer. How did I think I could ever fit in to Edward's world, now knowing what I was up against?

**Sorry it took so long again! Hope you loved it! Review and I may write sooner!**


End file.
